


Having The Time of Your Life

by ubringmehome1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Boogie, Can't stop me now, Disco, Everyone Is Gay, Femme Harry, Flirting, Harry in a Crop Top, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Queen - Freeform, References to ABBA, Short One Shot, Short Shorts, dancing queen, roller disco, this is very self indulgent, ziall is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubringmehome1994/pseuds/ubringmehome1994
Summary: He was standing near a neon orange sign that hung high on the far wall that spelled ROLLER DISCO in big, looping letters. It cast the man in an almost golden light, reflecting off his high cheekbones and making his smirk seem devilish. He was handsome, Harry could tell even in the low light and from where he was sitting, and he was staring directly at Harry, leaning over the railing with a drink in hand. Harry knew what that kind of look meant, and he couldn’t help the grin that was slowly creeping onto his face.One Shot 70's au in which Harry and Louis meet at a roller disco and get down to ABBA and Queen





	Having The Time of Your Life

Harry was sitting on a bench tightening the bubblegum-pink laces of his roller skates when he looked up and saw him. It was like a holy force had parted the sea of gliding, colorful bodies so he had a direct line of sight of this singular figure.

He was standing near a neon orange sign that hung high on the far wall that spelled ROLLER DISCO in big, looping letters. It cast the man in an almost golden light, reflecting off his high cheekbones and making his smirk seem devilish. He was handsome, Harry could tell even in the low light and from where he was sitting, and he was staring directly at Harry, leaning over the railing with a drink in hand. Harry knew what that kind of look meant, and he couldn’t help the grin that was slowly creeping onto his face. 

He quickly finished tying his laces and ruffled his shoulder-length curls as he stood, knowing the man was still watching him. He flicked it over his shoulders and got back into the rink to roll smoothly over to the opposite side of the railing, dodging the other boogie goers with ease as he went. The man was still smiling at him, although it looked more pleased now than smoldering, one eyebrow arched and sharp eyeteeth flashing in the technicolored light. Hot Stuff by Donna Summer was blaring, and Harry couldn’t help but think it was quite fitting as he tried not to pull in a sharp breath at how blue the other man’s eyes were up close. He was wearing a deep yellow t-shirt that clung to his chest and narrow shoulders and had the word Angel written in white on the breast pocket. His arms weren’t too muscular, but they looked strong and defined. He was lean and toned and had a face that was both sharp and soft, handsome and impish. 

Harry swung around on his skates, leaning with his back and elbows on the rail so he could look over his shoulder a little. He could imagine the way his glossed lips must be catching the flashing lights. The way his milky stomach looked, exposed under his loose white crop top with a rainbow stripe printed across the chest. “Come here to boogie or are you just here to observe.” Harry matched the man’s raised eyebrow, knowing full well that his flirting was a little over the top. But he had very little shame, and this guy was obviously interested. The man chuckled and flicked the soft fringe of his feathery brown hair over his forehead with a delicate finger.  
“I was just getting a drink. Figured I’d give myself some liquid courage before I rolled up and asked to barrow you from your friends.” He gestured vaguely to where Harry’s friends, Niall and Liam, were laughing and looking over their shoulders at them as they skated. They were more than used to Harry’s flirtatious antics and would no doubt be teasing him about this very encounter later on that night. He smiled and turned back to the man. 

“I guess I’ve ruined your plans, can’t say I’m sorry.” Harry pushed himself forwards so he was facing his new friend and put out his hand. “I’m Harry.”  
The man’s smile grew so big it caused his eyes to crinkle into halfmoons, which for some reason caused Harry’s cheeks to warm. “Lovely to meet you, Harry.” He said, taking his hand and letting it linger cool against his for a moment too long. “I’m Louis. Nice shorts, by the way.” Harry looked down at his skin-tight shorts and blushed further when he saw from behind the railing that Louis was sporting the exact same pair, but in blue instead of pink. He tried not to visibly gawk at the way his tanned thighs were nearly busting out of the skimpy fabric, filling them out in a way Harry could only dream of doing. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed the shorts, or the breathtaking legs filling them earlier. He had always had a special appreciation for toned legs.

“Oh.” He stammered slightly, giggling and pushing a curl behind his ear like an absolute idiot. “They suit you.”  
Louis tilted his head and chuckled again, “Thanks. You too.” They stood there for a moment just looking at each other, both with a breath or a word on their lips that was caught by the electric something that was buzzing in the air between them. 

Then, mercifully, an ABBA song started up. Harry’s eyes went wide as he grabbed onto Louis’ forearms with a grin. “I love Dancing Queen!”  
Louis laughed at his enthusiasm. “Me too! Let’s get onto the rink!” Harry was buzzing with excitement as Louis put down his drink and came around to quickly re-lace his skates and meet him where he was bouncing on his toes to the beat of the music. As soon as Louis was in reach, Harry grabbed his hand and they glided out into the current of the other skaters. Louis surprised Harry by swinging him in front of him and grabbing hold of his hips. Harry laughed and danced to the music as Louis guided him to go faster. Harry let himself get lost in the music and the feel of Louis’ fingers on his bare skin, sending tingles zipping through his stomach. He thought about how long it had been since he had somebody’s hands on him like this, how he thought maybe tonight was the night he would take things a little further than his usual flirting. He bit his bottom lip in his smile as he pushed his body back, letting his bum brush against the front of Louis’ shorts. He could feel Louis’ fingers tighten on the soft flesh of his hips as he moved, and a sense of triumph shot through him. He wasn’t usually so eager or quite this bold, but tonight felt different. Louis felt different, and the song and the neon glow of the disco lights and the feel of gliding until he was weightless were all making him lightheaded. 

He was lost in the moment registered too late that two girls in front of them were falling, one going down hard on her bum and the other landing sideways on her knee. He barely had time to panic and definitely didn’t have time to stop, but luckily Louis was apparently a little more alert and swiveled him out of the way of the pile of limbs. Harry looked back behind him in concern, but they seemed to be helping each other up okay and they were wearing knee pads. Harry then realized that he had grabbed hold of both of Louis’ hands where they were still holding onto him. He didn’t want to let go, so he didn’t. “That was a close one!” Harry breathed out, turning his head so Louis could hear him over the music. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Louis spoke into his hair and there was a familiarity there. A stranger being so close to Harry would usually make him hyper aware or even a little anxious, but all he felt was the same strange electricity he had been feeling since he laid eyes on the other man. He was being silly, he knew that. He had barely spoken a few words with him, but he already felt something pulling at him. Dancing Queen was over, replaced by Don’t Stop Me Now and suddenly Harry was being twirled around to face Louis who had his huge, crinkle-eyed grin on and was now guiding Harry completely since he couldn’t see where they were going. His hands were on his waist, and as much as Harry’s had grabbed his shoulders on instinct. For as much as he loved the feeling of fingertips brushing his ribs and warm shoulders under his palms, he wanted more room to move and dance a little. He grabbed Louis’ hands and pulled away so their arms were extended and then came back in to bump their chests together. They were both getting into the song and skating even faster than before, which thrilled Harry since he was still going backwards. They laughed and they danced and Harry felt young and free in a way he had only felt a handful of times before. He felt like he was living out a movie or maybe even a poem he had read about golden youth. 

After a few more songs Louis slowed them both down and looked up at Harry through dark fanning lashes. “Do you think you’d be up for maybe getting out of here? We could find somewhere to sit and talk. I mean, only if you want to.” Louis had been so assertive up until this point that Harry was a little taken aback by his sudden shyness, but quite endeared as well.

Butterflied swished low in Harry’s stomach as he answered him, “Yes, I’d like that. I’m a little hungry, maybe we could find a diner?” Louis’ smile was back in an instant and he squeezed Harry’s hands in his.

“Yeah, a diner would be perfect.”

They didn’t let go of each other until they had to unlace and collect their things from their cubbies. As they sat down on a bench, bags in hand, Harry scanned the room for Niall and Liam and saw them both near the railing talking to a beautiful young man with dark hair and heavy eyelids, his leather jacket out of place in the colorful atmosphere. They had changed out of their skates and Harry felt a little embarrassed at the thought of them waiting around for him while he was with Louis. “I should go over and talk to my friends. Did you come here with anybody?” Harry asked, shoving his skates into his bag. He had already changed into his street shoes and swapped his cropped top for a baby blue sweater without much thought to modesty. 

Louis smirked and pointed to were Niall and Liam were standing. “Yeah, I came with that guy chatting up your blonde friend.” Harry looked back at the leather clad figure and notice he was facing Niall with his hip cocked and his chin tilted up. Liam was laughing and Niall was definitely flustered.  
Harry grinned. “Brilliant! So we can all go to the diner and get to know each other over fries.”

Louis nodded resolutely and picked a fuzzy off of the chest of Harry’s sweater. “Sounds groovy.”


End file.
